He's so gonna get it!
by Bine2889
Summary: Steph thinks, that she already has more than enough heros in her crazy life, when yet another one joins. And he's.........
1. Chapter 1

HE'S SO GONNA GET IT! 

I don't own the charakters. They're Janet Evanovich's, only Steve is mine. ; )

It's not that I have a problem with it, but sometimes it's really exhausting to have to men in your life. Especially when it's Superman and Batman. You may be wondering what my problem is. I mean they look magnificent, they're totally hot both of tham are great kissers and unbelievable lovers, they protect me ………O.K., so I sort of forgot, too, what my problem was, now!

I surely don't need a third hero/ lover/ macho ! But does live ever be nice to me?

NO

Yesterday John Travolta/ Patrick Swayze had called me.

His name is Steven Mertani! I "got to know him" when I was on holiday in Italy.

I was staying with my aunt Maria, who owned, or exactly still ownes, a dancing school.

My father didn't want me to dance with the guys in Trenton, who he thought were all from hormone overage controlled perverts.

And so he sent me to Italy to learn how to tango, waltz….. Quite funny, huh?

So there was me,Staphanie Plum, a 18 years old girl from Trenton, far away from home, still low on self-confidence because of Morelli .

And there was Steven.

He was the best dancer in Italy, Eurpe oh forget it THE WHOLE WORLD!

And he looked….YUM!

One evening he asked my aunt politely if he could go out with me. Dancing of course.

His family was quite rich and reputable so she agreed, thinking he was well-educated enough to not do anything funny.

This evening was one of the most sexual experience I ever made.

YES it beat sex with Ranger or Morelli. O.K, lets say it nearly did!

I was very excited wanting to dance, what I had already learned. A little bit of Waltz, Tango, Mambo and Rumba.

We went to a club called "Dirty Dancing", I had to laugh, too, when I read the name.

Steve just smiled at me and told me to wait and see.

We went in and ……. GASP.

Dirty Dancing was the understatement of the year. This people were clinging to each other as if they would die if there was any room between them!

In an instand I turned around, ready to leave, but Steve grabbed my hand and hauled me to the dance floor.

He pulled me close.

"Relax. You're Italian. You have the rhythm in you. I saw you dance."

Oh fuck, I was captured in some third-class-"swing your hips"-movie.

Then Steve started to move. His hip forcing mine to move just like him.

All my thinking disapeared.

I actually "felt" the rhythm along with the music and the look from this sexy emerald- green eyes that burned into my soul.

_Oh_

_There's a million stories_

_And a million ways to get there from here_

Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine 

_Be inside you all my life_

_And if you let your heart open up your mind_

_There's a whole new world on the other side_

_I'm gonna be your sided line_

_Now hang over your world at night_

_And I can hear you sleep_

_Beneath the candle light_

_I can see your dreams like they were mine._

_(Santana-Satellite)_

I fell in love that night.

But not with Steve. That was more of adoring.

No, I fell in love with dancing.

When swinging my hips and feeling the closeness of a man I can be free.

Free from thinking what the Burg expects from me.

Free from worrying about which insane wants to kill me now.

Free from wondering about how long my car will last this time.

Free from all insecurities that I have about my body, my love-live,……..

It's just me and the music.

And there is another good thing about dancing.

It can't break your heart…………

So, back to the present.

Steve got my answering- machine and asked if we could talk.

I mean, hey what's wrong with a little bit "talking".

Normaly nothin:

But I knew Steve!

I would be dancing hip to hip, chest to chest and probably mouth to mouth faster than you can say "rhythm".

But hey, I hadn't been dancing for a loooooong time.

Dickie had been a worse dancer and Morelli,…… well I never had a real date with him so how should I know!

I almost craved to move now.

He told me to meet him in "The Destiny" tomorrow. I knew that it's a first class club in the East of Trenton, but I never went there.

I had to admitt that I was excited.

But first I would have to go through a day of chasing maniaks and going shopping with my mother!

With a singh I left my warm, confortable bed to go to the bathroom to do the hair and make up thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of this characters, they're Janet Evanovich's. Only Steve is mine. ; ) In my dreams……

Thank you for all the great reviews.

HE'S SO GONNA GET IT!

"And Janie Carrera's daughter is getting married on Saturday! She is such a nice girl. She works at the button- factory. And you ….!"

Oh, back to that line. While my mother was talking her "Why me?" speech that I already knew far to well, I looked through the store.

Wait. The man standing in front of the tinned food seemed fimilar. I searched through my bag and finally found the file.

Markus DeGaldo, searched for grand theft auto and drug-dealing.

"Stephanie Plum, are you even listening to me. Where are your manners that I teached you for so long?"

"Sorry, mum, but would you excuse me for a minute?"

"That's better. If you keep that up, you may will even find a good man and……."

I slowly walked up to Markus until I stood direktly behind him.

"Mr. DeGaldo, I'm Stephanie Plum representing Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date. How about I escort you to the station and we make out a new one?"

Hey, I really thought it could work.

Of course it didn't.

DeGaldo freaked. Totally.

He turned around, slammed me into the shelf and ran.

I stood up and ran after him, trying not to stumble about the tinned food and to forget the fish in my hair. I finally tackled him from behind and we slithered directly into the pyramid of bananas.

Oh, this man was so gonna get it!

I looked around only to see my mother standing a few meters away together with the shop- owner. I couldn't here her, but I could imgine her words.

"Why me?

"I was standing under my shower trying to cover the fish smell with the smell of my new Esprit Shower- Gel.

I had gone through a hell of a "you-are-a-bad-daughter-speech" from my mother, followed by an hour full of mocking at the station.

My head hurt and my hair smelled as if I was the little mermaid.

When I was going out of warm water I left the shower. I wrapped myself in a bifg towel and stood in front of the mirrior to brush my hair.

It isn't esay to get my hair brushed and I'm low on patience but I discovered that singing

keeps you calm and relaxed while you're thinking you are ripping your hair out.

So I sang a song that came into my mind.

"_I need a man who takes the chance_

_For a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_

_My lonely heart calls_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody, who loves me_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me"_

_(Whitney Houston- I wanna dance with somebody)_

"I could help you with the heat- feeling type, You know, babe!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of this characters, they're Janet Evanovich's. Only Steve is mine. ; ) In my dreams……

Thank you for all the great reviews.

"_I could help you with the heat- feeling type, You know, babe!"_

HE'S SO GONNA GET IT!

Gulp!

The hair- brush fell from my hands and shattered on the floor, while I whirled around.

Ranger leaned in the door frame, eyes dark, full wolf grin on his face.

He walked towards me, bent down and took the hair- brush.

While he stood up, he accidentally touched my whole body.

DOUBLE GULP!

He lay the brush down in the sink behind me. His arm sneeking around my waist, pulling me to him.

Then he kissed me!

And BOY could this man kiss.

This lips, this tounge!

And then…………. He left me, standing there, panting with weak knees.

What should that mean?

Fuck!

Am I just opportunity, or what?

I went into my bedroom and flopped into my thinking- position.

I came to the following decisions.

Both of the men in my live aren't capable of a relationship.

I wanted one.

I really missed dancing.

I really missed Steve.

If he hadn't changed, he may be the perfect boyfriend.

Oh my god.

Not that again.

You have to know, that when I had been in Italy. We were a pair, but I never returned and so...!

But I never slept with him.

But when I think about how he moves, when he dances….

Gosh, I'm lusting after a man that I haven't seen in about 10 years!

He probably is fat and ugly now.

Although it's hard to believe……….

I fell asleep, while thinking.

At 6 o'clock my phone rang, it was Vinnie.

"Ehm, Steph, I'm at a skips house and I have a little problem, I need your help with."

"What kind of problem?"

"I tried to bring Latorna Marietta in, but she cuffed me!"

Oh this is great!

"Why don't you call Ranger?"

"Because…..Well….I'm….You know."

"What, Vinnie?"

Come on, tell me, little weasel!

"I'm sort of naked!"

Eeeeeeek! I so wouldn't see this!

"Call somebody else, Vinnie!"

"Steph, you've got to get me!"

"Why?"

"Or I'm gonna tell your mother about you and Ranger!"

" Your gonna do WHAT?"

"She is coming down. I'm at the brown house. Corner Lakers and South! Hurry!"

Disconnect.

Oh, this man was so gona get it!

Half an hour later I was standing in front of the house.

I went to the back door and …

It was open?

O.k., this woman either is crazy or much too self- confident!

I went in only to hear her snoring loudly!

She was lying on the sofa.

I quickly cuffed her and called out for Vinnie.

I found him in the bedroom!

Cuffed to the end of the bed!

Nacked as he was born!

Eeeeeeek!

I tried to keep my eyes straight on his face while I uncuffed him! When I was done, I quickly ran into the bathroom. Either to throw up or to wash my hands. I waited but wasn't too sick so I just washed my hands.

Whe I returned Vinnie was dressed.

He told me to get Latorna and drive her to the station. I would get the money, too.

He didn't have to worry. I wouldn't tell anyone.

Hell, I didn't even want to think of it!

An hour later I was making my way out of the station. I was just up to turn on my engine, when I saw Ranger and Jeanne Ellen get out of his car.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters, they're Janet Evanovich's. Only Steve is mine, in my dreams.; )

Thank you for the reviews!

EoT is out! Yeah! But I can't read it until 06-28-05 ! Singh! My birthday! Yay!

* * *

_An hour later I was making my way out of the station. I was just up to turn on my engine, when I saw Ranger and Jeanne Ellen get out of his car._

He's so gonna get it

While she stood next to the car, he went to the trunk and got a bag out of it. Then they went to the station.

Catwoman and Batman side by side. Fitting perfectly!

He opened the door and motioned her through. He said something and she laughed. While Jeanne Ellen vanished through the door into the station, Ranger turned around and looked in my direction. Right into my eyes. Then he went into the station, too.

I wondered if he saw me. I parked in the shadows and he was looking against the sun. But he was Batman. And she was Catwoman.

During the drive to the office I tried to sort my feelings!

I was jealous.

And I was pissed of!

Oh, he was so gonna get it!

I arrived at the office at 9 o'clock. I had bought Donuts on the way and so Lula, Connie and me sat down to gossip. We talked about Leon O'Donnal having his fallopian tube cut in two and Kylie Maguire getting her third child with her asshole of husband. Some people shouldn't reproduce!

When we were out of gossip I looked through the new files.

" Lula, would you like to go shopping with me, later. I have a date."

"Fuck, you have a fucking date with fucking Batman! Come in tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"No, it's not Ranger. You don't now him!" Grrrrrrrrrrr.

Suddenly Lula and Connie went very still. Either Ranger or Jack the Ripper. Then I felt a warm hand on my neck and a familiar, muscular body leaning into me.

Wonderful, Batman himself.

I stepped to the side, bringing some space between us.

"O. K, Lula. Meet me at Macy's shoes at 11 o'clock! I need a dress I can dance in. We can eat lunch afterwards. See ya tomorrow, Connie. Bye Girls"

"Should I be jealous, babe?" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

And I stormed out of the office, quickly getting in my car and driving away. Oh my god, I just ignored Batman!

I decided to leave the files for tomorrow and went home to clean up instead. Never knew what would happen tonight!

At exact 11 o'clock I meat Lula! She was frantic.

"Girl, what did you think, ignoring Batman? Are you fucking crazy? Do you have a death wish? And what's with this date? Who is it, what's he doing here and are you sleeping with him? I thought that you would sleep with Ranger, now that you and Morelli are of- again!" O.K, so frantic was an understatement!

"I'm not crazy. I like my life. I'm just going dancing (Sorry, Steve) and who do you thing I am? Ranger's personal Bimbo?"

Then I told her everything about Steve, how we got to know each other and about us as a pair.

At 16.30 I was driving home. Lula and I had talked for hours with her wanting to know everything about Steve. Than we spend another loooooong time with searching for the perfect outfit. And we found it. I bought a totally hot dark blue dress. It had spaghetti straos criss- crossing over my back and a diagonal cut skirt with one side ending just above my knee and the other barely covering my tight. And I bought a pair of 4- inch- totally- hot – dark- blue sandals, in which I actually could dance.

I parked my car and went towards the building only to find a familiar, black truck parked on the side of the lot.

Fuck!

* * *

Only a short one, but my computer is getting repaired and I have to rewrite all chapters! Singh! 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters, they're Janet Evanovich's. Only Steve is mine, in my dreams.; )

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

_I parked my car and went towards the building only to find a familiar, black truck parked on the side of the lot._

_Fuck!_

**He's so gonna get it**

I slowly went to my apartment, even taking the stairs. I tried to waste as many time as possible. I like my life. I don't want to live in some third-world country.

Much too soon, I stood in front of my door.

I just decided to turn around and run as fast as I could, when it opened.

Ranger was talking to his phone. He motioned me in and I stormed into my apartment, flopping onto the sofa.

Ranger followed me and sat into the chair opposite of me.

"Yeah…..O.K…..See ya there."

He put his mobile away and turned to me.

"I have a job for you tomorrow. Interested?"

Grrrrrrrrrr!

He wasn't angry? Or didn't he care?

Oh, he was so gonna get it!

Somehow!

Somewhere!

Sometime!

"Earth to babe, anybody out there?"

I snapped out of my day-dreaming and looked at him.

He was looking amused.

Perfect! Back to being entertainment!

"What's the job about?"

He stood up. "Just the usual distraction. I will contact you tomorrow with the information. I will be here around 8, so be ready!"

And he was nowhere to see!

When did I exactly agree?

But, Oh, I'm sorry. Nobody disagrees with BATMAN!

But I needed the money. Sooooo, Singh!

Suddenly I remembered that I was going to meet Steve at 8. My mood lit up, directly!

At point 8 I stood in front of "The destiny". As an exception, I was completely satisfied with my look. The dress hugged my body on the right places, my hair was pinned up, just a few curls framing my face.

"The Destiny" was a wonderful club. The light was dim, there were candles in every corner and the band was playing Salsa, Tango, Samba and Rumba.

I went to the bouncer and he told me that Steve already waited for me.

I went in and squeezed myself through the people.

Suddenly the mass parted and I saw him…….

* * *

I'm rewriting as fast as I can! The next chapter will be coming soon.

To Jumping- jo: Ranger doesn't need to jell. A panther waits in the back and attacks, when it isn't expected. ;) And no sweat! Steph's gonna be dancing soon! Promise!


	6. Chapter 6

_I went to the bouncer and he told me that Steve already waited for me._

_I went in and squeezed myself through the people._

_Suddenly the mass parted and I saw him……._

He's so gonna get it 

He wasn't fat. He wasn't ugly. He was just perfect. And hot.

He stilled wore his brown hair, with the slight blond high-lights not to short and not to long. His expressive emerald-green eyes still looking sexy, but his facial features were more distinct than I remembered.

When he saw me, he stood up and slowly walked towards me. His body was still perfectly trained and he still moved with such a perfect grace.

He stood in front of me, took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

Let's get loud 

_Let's get loud_

_Turn the music on_

_Let's do it_

_Come on people_

He whirled me around and pulled me into his arms. Our bodies fitted perfectly, our hips moving together. Our eyes pulling each locking, pulling us into the swirl of rhythm, music and passion.

_Let's get loud_

_Let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound_

_Let's get loud_

_Let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotto tell ya_

_What you gotto do_

I turned around so that we were now dancing with my back to his chest. His mouth moved to my neck and up to my ear.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined you in my dreams, bella!"

_If you wanna live your life_

_Live it all the way and don't you waste it_

_Every feeling every beat_

_Can be so very sweet_

I whirled around, shivering at the sight of is deep green eyes.

"You dreamed about me?"

_You gotto do it_

_You gotto do it your way_

_You gotto prove it_

_You gotto mean what you say_

"Every night. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too! More than I thought I could ever imagine. We haven't seen each other for so long"

_You gotto do it_

_You gotto do it your way_

_You gotto prove it_

_You gotto mean what you say_

We danced a difficult step sequence, which seemed so easy and smooth.

Steve bend me over one knee, is arms holding me save. He brushed his lips above mine.

"Don't be afraid, my kitty. We will have more than enough time to make good for everything we missed."

_Life's a party make it hot_

_Dance don't ever stop_

_Whatever rhythm_

_Every minute every day_

_Take the mood away_

_You gotto live on_

"Does that mean, that you will stay here?"

"Exactly!"

And with that he kissed me.

The room seemed to fade and I lost myself.

_I live my live_

_(Jennifer Lopez- Let's get loud)_


	7. Chapter 7

First the usual: The characters, except Steve, aren't mine. They belong to the one and only Janet Evanovich, I only play with them. And I like to play. ;)

"_Does that mean, that you will stay here?"_

"_Exactly!"_

_And with that he kissed me._

_The room seemed to fade and I lost myself._

He's so gonna get it 

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Steve drove me home. I looked at him and let the whole evening wander through my mind. The dinner had been delicious. We had danced very much. But we also talked.

Steve came from a very rich family. They owned a bank, called IBC (International Banking Company), which was already very popular in Europe. And now they wanted to open a bank in the USA, too. It would be in New York. Steve would be in charge of it and he would build a house (which means a villa for normal people) in Trenton. Because he wanted to live near me.

Singh, he is soooo sweet. Oh my god, I'm speaking like an lovesick teenager.

But I made a decision.

I would not sleep with Steve, soon. It's not that I didn't want to, but if we could work out an relationship, I didn't want it o be based on sex.

I did that with Morelli and it didn't work.

Steve parked the car and I realized, that we were in my lot.

He turned to me and smiled. "Deep thoughts, kitty?" He bent towards me and loosened my seat belt. He gripped me around my hips and heaved me onto his lap, as if I was feathery.

"Steve, I don't think……"

"Shhhhh", he brushed his mouth against mine, "I know darling. I don't want to rush anything, too. Let me just hold you and remember how you feel, so that I can dream of this tonight." And then he kissed me.

My arms went around his neck. One of his hands stroked my back the other slid under my dress to caress my tight.

When we parted we were both breathing heavy and I reconsidered my decision about having no sex.

But Steve opened his door and lifted me out of the car and onto my feet.

"I'm going to wait until you're save."

I smiled and automatically went towards the entry to the building.

I took the elevator, opened my door and went to the window in the living- room, to see Steve shooting out of the lot in his totally hot fire- red Ferrari F430.

I showered and went into my bed.

I fell asleep instantly, the smile never vanished from my face.

I woke up, still feeling great. I looked at my clock. 9 o'clock. Five hours sleep. Wonderful.

Everything is wonderful.

I was acting like a drug- addicted- person on a got shot.

I guess I took too much Steve.

Some girls can't handle too much romantic.

When I opened my door at 10 there was a bouquet of white and red roses was lying on my doormat.

I began to dislike roses, after the Singh thing, but I decided to change that, now.

I was still in a wonderful mood when I arrived at the parking- lot. Steve had also got my car from the lot of "The Destiny". And he hadn't had a key. Why can everybody do that except me? But I didn't want to worry about it. He would show me. Maybe.

I was walking towards my car.

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM.

I felt something hit my head and than blackness surrounded me. My last thought was : " I really liked this car!"

I woke up to the feeling of somebody stroking my hair. Ranger was kneeling beside me. My head was lying on his knees and he was touching the side of my neck. I looked up to him. His mouth was in a grim line and his eyes were dark with anger, which I instinctive knew, wasn't directed at me.

So Batman did actually care, huh?

He looked into my eyes and by the way his eyes widened a little bit I recognized that he hadn't noticed, that I was back on earth.

Wait, Batman not being aware of his surroundings? What's wrong here?

"Babe, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful" Stupid question. My car way in hell, my arms were scratched, my head hurt and it felt as if I had a big hole in my new jeans. I felt the first tear rolling down my cheek. Shit!

"Oh, babe!" Ranger sighed and drew me up to a sitting position with my head against his chest and his arm around me, one hand softly stroking my back.

In the distant I heard the fire brigade and the police coming.

The fire brigade started to extinguish the fire, Carl and Big Dog came towards me and Ranger.

I started to get up, but Ranger hold me down. "We don't know if you have a concussion. You need to lay down, babe."

O.K., it's not that I had anything against lying in Ranger's strong arms, being surrounded by the wonderful smell of Bulgari.

Carl and Big Dog were grinning. O.K., scratching somebody's eyes isn't very hard, I could do that even with a concussion. I felt Ranger's arms tighten around me. Damn ESP!

"Sooooo, Steph. I already thought that it was waaaay too long since the last time." Carl said, grinning even wider.

"Yeah, but I have to thank you. I gained a large amount of money because of you without moving one finger." Big Dog, full grin on, too.

Oh, they were so gonna get it!

It was 12 o'clock, now and I was sitting on the sofa in my apartment. Ranger was giving his statement in the kitchen and Morelli was standing close behind me. Joe wasn't very happy. He didn't like my car being bombed, he didn't like me being hurt, he didn't like me being a bounty hunter and he especially didn't like seeing me lying in Ranger's arms as I had been when he arrived.

"So, what have you done, this time, Steph?" O.K. he was seriously pissed off, but so was I. What should that mean, "what did YOU do this time"? It wasn't my fault.

"And don't tell me _it wasn't your fault_."

He mocked me! I don't believe it!

Oh, he was soooo gonna get it.

I jumped on my feet and whirled around.

"O.K., Morelli, now YOU listen for ONCE. It really WAS'NT my fault. What do you thing I did? Telling everybody I meat : "Oh, and when you have a minute time to spare, why don't you come and bomb my car. My insurance just LOVES it!" And by the way I don't seem to get why you still think you could butt in my life. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Probably I never was. There actually IS a difference between being fuck- buddies and being equal partners in a stable relationship. So, why don't you go away and go on somebody else's nerves?"

Morelli just looked at me, jaw wide open. I guess he was a little surprised. But then his face went to full anger and just when he opened his mouth to give me the yell of the year Ranger returned.

"Morelli, your boss wants to talk to you."

Morelli turned around and stormed into the kitchen.

I flopped back onto the sofa. Ranger sat on the table in front of me.

"Babe, about the job today, you won't have to do it."

"Ranger I'm alright. There won't be a problem."

"I know, it won't babe! But I think the job is too dangerous for you. I'll have somebody else doing it."

Grrrrrrrrrrr "Who?" Don't say the wrong thing BATMAN!

"Jeanne Ellen"

WRONG ANSWER!

Oh, he's so gonna get it!

Let me know what you think of it!

Review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I know, it won't babe! But I think the job is too dangerous for you. I'll have somebody else doing it."_

_Grrrrrrrrrrr "Who?" Don't say the wrong thing BATMAN!_

"_Jeanne Ellen"_

_WRONG ANSWER!_

_Oh, he's so gonna get it!_

_

* * *

_

**He's so gonna get it**

Just when I was trying to decide how to kill Ranger, Joe came back. His face mirrored my mood.

"I have to go. We WILL talk. Soon!" And he was off. Was that a treat? Or a promise?

But back to the little BAT in front of me.

He was looking at me with his blank face. Oh, I hate when he does this. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled "And why do you think that the also perfect Miss CATWOMAN can do a job, that is to dangerous for ME?"

Ranger smiled his almost smile. Oh GREAT, back to being entertainment, are we?

"What do you want to do about the car, babe?" Did he just ignore me?

"I don't think that, that's any of your concern." I whirled towards the door. And there he stood. My knight. Steve.

"Hey, how are you? Is everything O.K.?" He walked towards me, bent down and kissed me softly on my lips. Than sat down beside me on the sofa and laid one arm around my shoulder. I looked at Ranger.

He was sitting there with his blank face on, but I could see, that he was angry. His eyes were nearly black and his breathing wasn't as calm as normal.

But when he spoke his voice was totally cool. "You need a car, babe! How about we tried it with another Porsche?"

"I don't think your father would like you drive a Porsche, kitty! It isn't American and besides I have a new Ferarri Cabrio waiting for you.!"

"An Italian car?"

"Yes, come on you will love it! And you're father will be all over me for giving it to you!"

With that he stood up and pulled me out of the room.

"But Ranger……"

"Come on, kitty, I don't have much time."

With that he showed me out of the door and into the elevator.

Ranger will kill me. But than I remembered what I had been angry for and I as glad, we left!

Hah, take that BATMAN!

It was morning again. Yesterday had been pretty uneventful after the fire. I now drove a brand new, Ferrari F430 Spider. The interior was full, black leather and the outside was black with green flames and "Kitty" written on it. This car was the shit!

I didn't really want to take it, but Steve said it was a compensation for all the presents I didn't get from him.

O.K., **I** wouldn't argue with him.

Besides, he only laughed, when I told him, that the car maybe wouldn't last long, and said that he would already order another car.

I warned him right.

Otherwise there wasn't anything special, my mother was ironing, my grandma was happy to have new gossip to tell at the beauty parlor and there were already new bets out, if I would get back at the Buick.

Hehe, not gonna happen! I had the car of all cars, now.

I was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a turquoise top. I also wore a pair of new sunglasses and a new cap telling "Caution-Very Hot".

I sat in the car and removed the roof, it was sunny and I wanted everyone to see me. I started the engine. The Ferrari purred like a cat and I slid Eminem in the player.

I drove out of my lot and sped to the office.

I parked my car directly behind Ranger's black Mercedes. His care looked cheap against the Ferrari. Ha! I had a better car than BATMAN!

I looked up per button and the roof slid back up automatically. I loved this car.

I sashayed into the office. Ranger was sitting in a chair across from the desk, his arms folded in front of him, looking a little bit annoyed but hot as ever.

Lula, Connie and Vinnie were staring from me to the Ferrari and back, mouths hanging open.

"Hey, everyone. What is it you wanted Vinnie?"

Vinnie looked at me, totally confused. "Huh?"

"You called me and said that I need to come. Why?"

"Oh, yes. Sit down. I have a problem with the skip!"

I took the other free chair, mirroring Ranger's position.

"Antonio Mortanelli disappeared and is now FTA. He also has problems with "The Family" and I sort of promised my father-in-law that we would find him." Vinnie's father in law was a famous person on "The street", he was also famous for solving problems. This solving usually involved blood. And he was Italian, so he has connections to "The Family".

"I want you two to look after him. Since it's risky and complicated, because we wouldn't send him to court, but to my f-i-l, each of you will get 15 percent, which means 150 thousand each."

!50 thousand Dollar! The shoes and Donuts I could buy for this amount flickered before my eyes. But wait, I would have to cooperate with Ranger.

I looked at him and he looked back at me. Our eyes hold and we both turned towards Vinnie and nodded.

"Perfect, Connie give them the files. Oh, and Steph, I heard, that Steve is here. Is that right?"

"Yep" "Wonderful. Could you arrange a meeting between us four. He has connections in Italy, that we might have to use."

I already had my mobile in my hand. " When?"

"As soon as possible!"

I dialled. He answered after the second ring.

"Hey kitty, missing me."

I had to smile. "Always! Listen we need your help with a job. Could we meet?"

"Who is WE?"

"Vinnie, Ranger and me!"

"I guess Ranger is the Army-guy I met yesterday!"

"Hmm"

"O.K., what's with tonight, 9 o'clock?"

I looked at Ranger and Vinnie "tonight, nine o'clock?" They both nodded.

"Yep, should we meet at the "Cloud7"?"

"What kind of music?"

"Latin"

"Yes, how about I already pick you up at seven, so that we have a little bit time for us before."

"Yeah, that would be great!"

I put the mobile away. Ranger handed me the file. He had already looked through it. "I want you to talk to the girlfriend and the mother, I will take the brother and his employees."

I nodded. "I will see you tonight." I smiled at Lula and Connie and went out of the office.

I sat in my hottie and cruised out to find a few bad guys.

I was standing down in the entrance- hall at point seven. And again I had managed to dress perfectly. I wore a blood- red dress that was short and had a V-neck. It fitted perfectly.

I had been back home at 5.30 and I had been lucky today. I had caught tree bad guys and had gained three- thousand dollars.

I think it was the car. I'm Wonder Woman now.

Steve dove into the car, sitting in a bloody-red Lamborghini. I got in and he smiled.

"You know kitty, it's nice that you dress similar to my car, so everyone will notice, that cou belong to me."

"Steve, I belong to nobody."

He sight. "I know, Stephanie, I didn't mean it like that. I'm neither Dickie nor your Italian

ex-boyfriend, so keep cool."

"You've heard about Morelli."

He smiled, "I met your grandma, today. She's just as funny, as I remembered. I'm invited for dinner on Saturday. Anything against it?"

I had to smile, too. "No, I'll like to be there with you." Steve always had had a way with my family. They loved him and he liked them.

Steve stopped in front of the "Cloud7", we got out and he handed the key to a man, who parked the car.

We went in and sat down, but not for long. After a few minutes we were at the dance floor, hips moving together…..

I had my leg around his hip and he bend me down, so that my hair reached the floor. After that he whirled me out of his arms and back in, with my back crushed to his chest, his arms tight around me and his lips at my ear.

"Your friends are here, come, let's join them."

I looked at my clock, 9 o'clock. I looked at our table. Ranger, Vinnie, Connie and Lula were sitting there. My first thought was "why are Lula and Connie here?", my second "Ohoh, Batman is not looking happy."! Hehe!

We approached the table and by the look of Connie and Lula, we had to look pretty good together. Or maybe they were still in a trance from seeing us dancing together.

We reached the table and I introduced everyone. There was only one seat left beside Ranger and one opposite of him, beside Lula. Steve soled the problem by sitting next to Lula and pulling me into his lap.

Ranger's eyes darkened another inch and Lula and Connie seemed even more dazed.

While Vinnie told Steve about Antonio, I tried to look at Steve through Connie's and Lula's eyes. He looked gorgeous in his black tux, made by Armani, his hair was falling perfectly and his eyes were shinning as green as I loved it. He moved his lips to my ear. "Kitty, maybe you should listen, too. Don't you think."

I blushed and buried my head in his neck, but I listened to Vinnie.

"……and I thought, that maybe you two could ask around a little bit. I mean now, that you're back together, you sure will go to parties and brunches and stuff like that."

I looked at Ranger. He had his blank face on, but I saw regret and rage in his eyes. Batman didn't like this information, huh? Well he had Catwoman and I had the GQ-Man.

* * *

_Review, please! I'm gonna take it slow with this one, now! I crave to write sth. following EoT. What do you think?_

_But this one will be finished. I promise!_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the characters. I only lend them. But I don't plan to give Ranger back ;) And Steve is mine.

* * *

_I looked at Ranger. He had his blank face on, but I saw regret and rage in his eyes. Batman didn't like this information, huh? Well he had Catwoman and I had the GQ-Man._

**He's so gonna get it**

The following days were pretty normal. Ranger talked to his street- contacts, I talked to the Burg and the family, etc. and Steve tried to get information from Italy, but it was pretty hard. The family is careful.

Steve and I were together very often. We went to the cinema, ate at the prettiest restaurants and built up a relationship that was perfect. My mother and the whole burg was frantic. WE were the "perfect match". I guessed this was right, but…..

I still had my problems. Something wasn't right when I was with Steve and I knew that I had some feelings for Ranger. And Morelli was angry with me, too. I didn't need him as my boyfriend but as my friend.

Four days after our first meeting Steve told me to arrange another one. I called Ranger and the others and we met at "The Destiny". I really liked the club and craved to go there again.

Steve picked me up early and we danced a little. I had been pretty tense for the last time, because of the much work but also because of my private problems.

Always from Bon Jovi was played and Steve pulled me close to him with my back against his front.

_This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood _

_It's nothing but some feelings, that this old dog kicked up._

"Hey, darling, stay with me! Where's your mind?" His lips brushed softly about my neck and to my ear.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I'll give up_

"You seem so tense und uncomfortable. Don't I make you happy, kitty?"

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_The way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But, baby, that's just me_

I suddenly had tears in my eyes "It's not your fault, Steve. I just……"

"You just what?" he asked softly.

_And I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there for ever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I love you_

_Always_

I sighed, "Our relationship is wonderful and you are perfect and just sweet, but…"

He turned me around and locked his beautiful eyes with mine.

"We aren't 18 anymore?"

Now the tears ran down my face and I nearly choked on the words.

"Yeah"

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that make us laugh_

_Some that make us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_Touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers, try to understand_

_I've made mistakes_

_I'm just a man_

"We are adults, now. That changes the situation, but I'm sure we just have to get used to it."

"But we don't seem to have time to do this, everything seems to go too fast!"

"It is only that, that stand between us?"

"Yes…" I just couldn't bring Ranger into this. I wasn't ready for this.

**Steve's POV**

She can't even admit it to herself. It isn't only the pressure and the lack of time.

He pulled her close and looked to their table. They seemed to have forgotten the time, while dancing. The others were already there. And this superhero- wannabe was looking a little bit pissed off to see them dancing like this.

If he only knew. Lucky bastard.

_When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says the words, you've been needing to hear_

_I wish I was him_

'_cause this words are mine_

_To say to you_

_Till the end of time_

When I noticed that Steph seemed to have calmed down, I softly parted from her, circled an arm around her shoulder and we went to the table, me still thinking, eying Ranger.

_Yeah, I will love you baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there for ever and a day_

_Always_

I should have known better, but I knew that I would fight for her. Desperate.

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

We could manage it. She only needed to relax. To let go and realize that we were as perfect as the burg thought we were.

_Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

Then we sat down and I saw Ranger locking his eyes with Steph.

They looked at each other for what seemed a lifetime.

My kitty broke the contact and looked at her hands. Her eyes filling with a few tears once more.

And I knew, I was lost.

_And I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I'll be there for ever and a day_

_Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I love you_

_Always_

(Bon Jovi- Always)

* * *

Review, please. 


	10. Chapter 10

The usual: The characters aren't mine besides Steve, they're Janet Evanovichs….

Sorry, that I didn't write so long, but I was on holidays.

* * *

**He's so gonna get it!**

The meeting was pretty quiet. Everyone seemed to fell the electricity flying between Ranger, Steve and myself. Ranger was making me nervous. I just sort of broke the relationship with Steve and now Batman was looking at me as if wondering if he should drag me to the Batcave to kill me or to make love to me.

He looked at Steve and I had to smile a little. He seemed to know exactly what to do to him.

It was kind of ironic that part of my reason to break up with Steve had been a man, who seemed to have a relationship with Catwoman.

I switched back to business.

Steve told us, what he could do. "We will have to fly to Italy and talk to them personally. I got the image, that your FTA is there, too."

"Where will we live?"

"We will sleep at my house and our flight goes tomorrow at 8 in the morning so be at the airport at 7."

"Can we all sleep at your place?" Vinnie asked, eyes wide.

I had to smile despite my depressed mood. I knew Steve's house. Well, HOUSE didn't really describe it, it was more like a PALACE.

The next day……

At 8 o'clock in the evening we were sitting in Steve's private jet. It was designed like an apartment with a big bathroom, two bedrooms and even a gym. Ranger, Vinnie Steve and me were seated in the comfy, red sofas in the living room and Steve told us what we would have to do in Italy.

"The family knows, where Antonio Mortanelli is, they will help us and we will help them."

"How" (Guess who said this…..)

"The family just wants a few questions answered, I will do this."

"Tomorrow we will just do a little bit asking around and get ready. The day after tomorrow there's a gala, where we will meet Toni Malconio, he's the head of the family. Kitty " Ranger looked at me with an rose eyebrow" and me will be together and you to will come with us as business partners. The family doesn't like foreigners and they trust me and already know Steph, so they will be okay with you two."

Steve leaned back. "Any questions?"

Vinnie and I shook our heads. Ranger grabbed the file from the table and began to read it.

Steve's brows wrinkled.

Vinnie stood up, "Would you give me a tour?"

Steve looked at me, when I smiled he stood up.

When they were out of sight I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Why are you so cold and mean to me Ranger?"

"Babe." He didn't even look up.

I looked out of the window into the clouds. I didn't want him to see my tears.

Huh, I should have known better. You can't hide anything from Ranger.

He slammed the file back on the table. "Stop blubbering, Stephanie. YOU were the one, who began a relationship with another man. I'm done being the third wheel."

My tears were forgotten. Oh, he was so gonna get it.

"I wasn't the one, who started an relationship first, I guess you bet me to it. And besides, what's with your no relationship speech, Batman. I'm not a toy that you can play with and throw away, when it's getting boring."

Ranger's eyes were getting smaller and smaller all through my speech.

He opened his mouth and…..

"Is everything all right here?" Steve's voice slid through the air like a knife, wanting to stab Ranger right in the heart.

I smiled at him. "Yes, HONEY, everything is wonderful. Can I use your Jacuzzi? I need to relax."

* * *

Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

All characters except Steve aren't mine there are Janet's.

* * *

**He's so gonna get it**

Two days later:

I was sitting in my room at The Palace, getting ready for the Gala. I loved the dress, I wore. It was midnight- blue, long and made mermaid- style. I looked slim. My hair was as straight as I could make it, falling across my shoulders. The only thing that didn't fit in the beautiful picture were my sad eyes. Ranger and me weren't even talking to each other, now. We didn't even LOOK at each other.

We found out, that Antonio probably in a town near Rome, tonight we would discuss everything with the family and tomorrow we would make our move. I promised myself, that I would make holidays after that. I needed a little distance from Trenton, my parents, Ranger….

There was a knock at the door, it was Steve: "Are you ready?"

"I will be downstairs in five minutes!"

Steve's POV 

I went down into the hall and groaned. Wonderful, Batman himself. Just as always I felt a jealous pitch in my heart, knowing, that this man had my kitty's heart, and I felt angry knowing, that he was handling the thin glass it was made of like it was stone. He was going to break it, and he was going to break her.

He turned around and looked at me, like I was a little bug and he knew, that he would soon kill me with poison.

"Good evening Batman, you forgot your cape."

His eyes narrowed.

"No, your lordship, I don't need a cape to keep my powers upright, but you're looking kind of small without your crown."

"Oh, why so angry? Can't take a little teasing?"

"I think you tease Stephanie enough for us two."

Okay, I will stay calm. "What shall this mean exactly?"

"Come on, everyone knows, that you're just playing with her. But I have to agree, that she is a nice toy. She has learned much from Morreli and from myself of course." He smiled.

I was going to kill him.

"You're such an ass, Manoso. And so blind. You're the last one, who deserves Steph's love. And if I had been here more early, Iwouldn't have let it become like this."

Ranger looked at me, as if I just told him, that I need his help to protect the earth from aliens. Oh my god, he really didn't know. I was ready to tell him my full opinion of him when I heard steps on the stairs.

Ranger's POV 

I watched Steph, no MY BABE, come down the stairs. She was looking like an angel and every dream any man ever had. The colour of the dress pointed out her eyes and the dress looked as if it had been painted on her skin. This wonderful skin, that I knew tasted sweet and felt soft. I knew how uneasy she is of her body, I knew what she thought most of the time, I knew that her most sensitive spot is under her right ear and that she loves to be kissed on her neck.

And yet I knew nothing about her.

I hadn't known, that she missed to danced. Hell, I hadn't even known, that she COULD dance.

When I saw her dancing with Steve for the first time I was…..jealous, angry, and….all I wanted was to grab her out of his arms and pull her close to me.

They had looked so perfect. Bodies fitting perfectly together. And she had looked so relaxed and happy. As if she could forget all problems. As if she would turn around the next moment, spread her wings and fly to heaven to thank the angels for this dance.

And now Steve told me that she loved me.

This can't be, I would have noticed it.

She was just angry because she thought, that she isn't the sun of my life anymore. And she isn't.

No, she isn't.

Steph's POV 

We took the limo to the gala.

It took place in an old villa, that was decorated with candles and flowers all of the place. Everyone was looking elegant.

Steve took my arm and led me to a private table at the end of the huge room. Ranger and Vinnie followed us. We sat down and I looked at my watch. We would meet Toni Malconio in about five minutes. When I looked up I found Ranger watching me thoughtfully. He seemed to search my face for something. Our eyes looked and for a moment it seemed like everything was O.K. again. Than Steve leaned to me to tell me that my cousin Crudelia had arrived. Suddenly Ranger's blank face was back and his eyes were cold again. I stood up and went to my cousin only wanting to escape the coldness of Ranger's normally so soft eyes.

Steve's POV:

I had told Steph, that she didn't have to talk with Malconio, too. I wanted to keep her as far from the family as I could. I didn't think, that they would do anything to her, but you never knew. So, I was happy that she was chatting with her cousin, when I saw Malconio walking towards our table.

I shook his hand and introduced Batman and the weasel. I told him why we had to find Antonio Mortanelli and he told us that we could find him in his aunt's house, where we already thought, he could be.

Malconio wanted to have information about his daughter's fiancée. He wanted to know if the boy is clean. I told him that I would find everything out and meet him the day after tomorrow if everything went right.

He agreed, we said our good-byes and he and his goons left.

I looked at the others. Ranger was looking after Malconio, but I saw his eyes drift to Steph. Maybe there's a light shining in his brain.

"O.K., now, let's make a plan, how everything will go tomorrow." I looked at Steph and winked her to come. She kissed her Crudelia on her cheek and sat down next to me.

"Everything O.K.?"

"Yes."

Ranger leaned forward and began to talk.

"O.K. we will try to get to the house as soon as possible so that we can look around and watch the activities inside., Stephanie and I are going to watch the front, Vinnie and Steve the back. When we think that it's right we are going to break in as quiet as possible. After that we find him try to cuff him, you can shoot if you want, but he has to live and be able to talk so only legs, feet and arms are allowed….."

* * *

Review, please. 


	12. Chapter 12

The usual; All characters besides Steve aren't mine, they're Janet's……!

* * *

**He's so gonna get it!**

Ranger and I sat in the car watching Mortanelli's house. We didn't talk and we didn't look at each other. Or at least I didn't look, sometimes I thought I felt Ranger look at me but than I called myself an idiot. It couldn't be. He was angry and maybe hurt.

Wow, Batman hurt. Never thought that, that could be possible. No it wasn't possible. But then I remembered how he looked at me, when he had seen me dancing with Steve for the first time. He couldn't e hurt and sad, too, could he.

I was fighting with myself, now. Should I talk to him or leave it. Just when I decided to get to it…….

"Everything clear at your side?"

Crackle, crackle "Yes."

"Then we're going in. He's in the living room."

We both got out and walked to the door side by sie.

"Ranger, I…"

"later, Stephanie, you need to concentrate, now." Slap. I felt like I had been hit. O.k., he was all business, so I would be, too.

We got Mortanelli pretty easy. He was sitting on his sofa, watching TV and Ranger tackled him from the back.

After that Steve and Ranger went to the car in the front with him, Vinnie to the car in the back. I was left behind to lock up. I was making my way to the back door after locking the front, when somebody jumped at me from behind.

I was pulled to the floor and a strong arm linked around my throat and I felt the coldness of a knife at my belly.

I knew I shouldn't have, but it was pure reflex and I made a huge fault. I screamed.

I felt a big pain and something warm flooded down my body. Suddenly I was thrown to the side and I heard two persons running around, my image started to fade, but I told myself to keep awake over and over again. Suddenly I was turned around by warm hands that seemed as comforting as the wings of an angel.

"Shit, babe, are you awake? Can you hear me? Babe, come on, please, open your eyes."

"I'm so sorry Ranger. I never intended to hurt you."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Right now I think you're the one who is hurting more!"

His voice was just as soft as his mouth had been, but I heard a little panic in it.

"I called 991, they should be here, soon." Steve.

"Ranger?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Are you gonna stay with me?"

"Of course! You didn't really think, that I would leave the woman I love, when she is in pain?"

I had to smile. "No, and by the way I love you, too." I felt sleepy and my last thought was, how easy it is to say "I love you", when you tell it the right person.

* * *

The next chapter will be "The end", but don't worry I already have a story that takes place after EOT in my mind.

Review, please!


	13. The end

I don't own the characters beside Steve, they're Janet Evanovich's. But I think I will keep Ranger. Nobody will miss him, right? ;)

* * *

**He's so gonna get it!**

When I woke up I was lying in a white room and there were lights blinding me. Hospital!

I looked to my right and saw Ranger, sitting forward on a chair with my hand between his and his head on the bed beside me. Sleeping.

"Morning, kitty. Feeling better?"

I looked to the left and saw Steve leaning against a window.

"Yes, what day is it?"

"You slept two days, kitty, it's Thursday!"

I looked back down at Ranger.

"He didn't want to leave your side. We talked a lot. I guess I have to change my mind about him. He's a good man."

I looked at him, surprised.

He laughed, "yeah, I never thought, I would say this one day, too. But it's the truth. He loves you as much as you love him."

He walked towards me and kissed me on my lips.

"I wanted to ask you to stay here for holidays, but I guess you have to go to Trenton to sort everything out?

I smiled and nodded. "Yes"

He nodded and went to the door, there he turned around d. Steve smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "But you can tell your superhero that I will come back and we'll go dancing."

I smiled at him.

"I hope so."

_**The end**_

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review, please.

My new story will come, soon.


End file.
